The Lion Guard: War Without Borders
in the ether you could hear a message from a ship sailing from Avalor in Central America:"to all the ships in the area, I call for help, we have been attacked. We have engineers on board with mayors from Avalor and a royal family, from this country, we are not a war-ship, I repeat:,we are not a war-ship" the ship is located in the Indian Ocean about 500 kilometers from the coast of Kenya where lies the legendary Lion's kingdom, the kingdom of King Simba, and it was there that he followed the ship because he was attacked by the Legenary Black Order, and among the inhabitants of Avalor walked HE: Ebony Maw were a servant of the Mad Titan Thanos and now a servant of one of the evil lions from the past, of Pride Lands. and while walking on the deck of the ship he spoke: "listen and rejoice because you have experienced the grace of purification by a great lion, it seems to you that you suffer, but in fact this redemption, thanks to your sacrifice will be restored will be the rightful ruler on the Pridelands, so rejoice because through your death you become the beloved children of Scar . the king looked to the left and saw the mad lion Scar who also wanted to add something from himself: "I know well what it means to be helpless when you are convinced that you are right, but you still fail. Terrifying feeling, fear overwhelming paralyzes, and actually what you count on?, you can hide, you can escape, Destiny will get you anyway, and behold, it has come or rather I have come " during the speech, Scar was holding the right hand of Princess Elena Castillo Flores from Avalor, a country that was destroyed by Scar in answer to the Mad Lion's speech, Elena replied: "you're drunk like an old woman" Scar did not care and replied to Loki, brother Thor of the god of thunder: "You give me Tesseract or the girl will lose her life" then added: "probably not an easy choice" and Loki said: "no, how can it break its head" whereupon Scar puts on the left side of Elena's head, the Infinity Glove and activated it, after which our wingled princess began to howl with pain. and Loki could not remain indifferent to her harm and shouted: "LEAVE HER! NOW!" and then Scar did not hurt Elena who said: "we no have longer Tesseract, it was destroyed in Avalor" in response to these words, Loki removed the illusion from Tesseract seeing this, Elena said, panting: "and yet there is no bitter ally than you" after which Scar gave up Elena and she tried to attack him and she did not succeed and Scar replied: "Smily movement,jaquins princess from Pridelands of Earth" to which Elena replied: "firstly: I do not come from Pridelands, and secondly: there is a Hulk with us" after which Baljeet as Hulk attacked Scar and began to fight with him Black Dwarf wanted to intervene, but Ebony Maw said: "wait, let it break a little" after which Scar defeated Hulk and Elena who wanted to attack him with a rod that was in her snout after defeating Hulk and Elena, Ebony Maw gave Scar lying on the Tesseract floor and said: "no mammal or landowner has had enough character or strength to wield not one but two of Infinity Stones " after these words of his servant, Skaza took Tesseract and stuck his claws at him and smashed him on the floor and removed from the speck its aim to attack Elena's ship: Stone of Space which he then placed on his Inifinity Gauntlet and replied to the Black Order and his children, Nuka and Zuri: "there are two more stones on the Pride Lands, get them to my children and bring me to the Outlands" to which Proxima Midnight and Zuri responded: "father, we will not let you down" Loki decided to interrupt the conversation and replied: "Excuse me, if you're flying to Pride Lands, you'll need a guide, as you know, I have a lot of experience with this planet." Scar said, he replied: "if you consider failure as experience" and Loki said: "I experience experience for experience" then he said: "O omnipotent Scar, I Loki, Prince of Asgard, son of Odin and the rightful ruler of Jotunheim, would like to offer you my servants" Scar was once again astonished and at the same time satisfied with such turn of events: "ok, I need an extra general" Loki was confused: "general?" "Yes, I am gathering an army, I will take Simba, what is mine, and ALL SIX Infinity Stones are needed for that"Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba Category:Crossovers Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Films Category:The Lion Guard: War Without Borders Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics